


Pain Relief

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Divorce mentioned, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Sex, Sex with a stranger, Smut, cheating mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: After a divorce, the reader is in a bar alone.  She sees a Winchester and with no words spoken, they manage to connect.  Smut ensues.





	Pain Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own Winchester fic. It can be read as Sam, Dean, John, or even Cas.

Pain Relief

It was your birthday, your 26th birthday to be exact. Two days earlier you had just finalized your divorce to the man who you were married to for five years. You had caught him cheating on you, after everything else he’s put you through over the last year, it was the last straw. You had packed up all of your stuff and left, not looking back for a single second. He didn’t even try to stop you and the next day he moved in with his fling. You had both obviously stopped loving each other long ago. 

Now you were sitting alone at the bar, sipping on your whiskey on the rocks, wanting the lingering pain of the last five years to disappear. The whiskey is dulling it, but not erasing it. You would say that you regret every moment of your years with him, except for the fact that it left you with the most beautiful, wonderful daughter. Summer, truly was a blessing. She brightened your world and you wouldn’t have made it through the last five years without her. But tonight, she was with your parents. Tonight, you needed to let it all go. 

As you take a slow drag on your whiskey, your eyes drift to the far end of the bar. Sitting there was a man like no other, he was sex personified. Clad in a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt that hugged his chiseled chest, and a pair of black ray-sunglasses, he exuded mystery. You bite your lip as you watch his tongue slide over the rim of his glass of whiskey and put his tempting lips to the rim of the glass. He lets the liquid flow over his tongue before closing his lips around the glass and pulling away. 

As he brings the glass down, his head tilts up. And even though you can’t see his eyes, you know he’s looking at you. His chest heaves a few times and he sets his glass down on the bar. Then he stands and your breathing falters. He’s taller than he appeared to be when he was sitting. You were always a sucker for anyone over six feet, and he easily surpasses that. He walks in your direction and you cannot help swallowing hard as you drag your gaze over him. From his black biker boots with silver riveting to his black jeans, snugly wrapping all the perfect places, to his firm torso, his strong shoulders, and muscular biceps straining against his leather jacket, you can’t keep yourself from staring. An aura of danger and death radiated from him. He moved like a competent, determined, skilled warrior. 

Your heartbeat quickened with each step he took. Your chest started to heave and you felt a flush start to spread across your cheeks. As he stepped closer to you, a smile spread across his sinful lips and suddenly you feel a little dizzy. He slides gracefully onto the stool next to you, turns your direction and pulls his shades down to look over the top of them. His eyes were the most captivating you had ever seen. A smirk spread across his lips as his tongue flicked out to swipe across them. His wanton eyes raked over your body, scorching a trail upwards. As he reached your lips, he bit his lip, mimicking the response he had gotten from you. A moan rumbles deep in his chest as he slides his shades back up, reaches over and grabs your whiskey glass, taking a slow swig so you can admire the movements of his mouth up close. 

As his lips close around the glass and pull away, a suppressed moan escapes your lips. A deep laugh rumbles through him sending a surge of desire through you. He turns to you again and tilts his head towards the door as if asking if you want to get out of there. You pause momentarily. You realize this man is an absolute stranger and he has yet to say a single word to you. However, you aren’t looking for conversation tonight. Tonight, that isn’t needed. What you need tonight, is no strings attached, no connection, no emotions, just pure pleasure. And that’s exactly what he was offering you.

You take one last large swig of your whiskey and wrap your arm in his. As you stand, he reaches his arm around your waist and guides you outside. Once the chill of the night air hits you, he spins you into his arms, his large hand reaches up, pushing your hair back so that he can nibble on your neck. Pushed up against him, you can feel his muscular chest heave against yours and the tension in his biceps under your hands. His breath on your neck sends needle-like chills all over your body. A low growl rumbles deep in his chest and he grabs your hand, pulling you around the side of the bar into the alley. 

He pushes you up against the rough brick wall. Every intimate inch of him is now pushed up against your body. You are now acutely aware that his arms are not the only part of him that is solid, rock hard. He leans his head down and slowly inhales, savoring the way you smell. “Shouldn’t w-” you begin to speak. “Shhh.” He whispers deeply into your ear, sending shooting waves of desire through you. He nibbles on your earlobe and moans. His rumbling moan sends vibrations all the way to your core. You whine in response. 

He doesn’t waste any more time. He unbuttons his pants and pulls his shaft out. His erection stands at attention and precum is already shining on the tip. He pulls your skirt up and lifts you up against the wall. You wrap your legs around his waist as his fingers push your underwear out of the way to gain entry. He works his fingers deep in you, hitting your g-spot instantly and rhythmically as he thrusts his hips in time with his strokes. Within just a few seconds you are moaning, fucking his fingers. 

Soon you are dripping down his hand and in one fluid movement his fingers leave your body and his hard length penetrates your cunt. His head tips back as he bottoms out inside of you. He pounds into your cunt hard, deep and fast. Your back is scraping against the wall behind you with every thrust, but the pain it’s causing only increases your pleasure. He leans his head forward and takes your breast into his mouth. Sucking and pulling at your tit in conjunction with each thrust. 

As he bites down on your tit, your walls contract around his cock and your body shakes uncontrollably. His thrusts deepen as he pushes you harder against the wall. You rock your hips deeper into his when he pulls out. He squeezes your thighs, surely leaving bruises, as all of his muscles flex at the same time. His juices explode inside of you as he loudly groans in ecstasy. He pulls you into his arms, hugging you as he pulls out and lowers you to the ground. He kisses you deeply one last time. 

“It was nice to meet you.” He says with a devilish gleam in his eyes. 

“You too.” You say slightly blushing at the silliness of the moment.

“I’m Y/N.” You say awkwardly.

“See you around Y/N.” He says as he turns and walks away.


End file.
